Inconspicuous Introductions
by Lurvez2write915
Summary: Animalistic and wild, Bella Swan is a lone vampire, who one day wishes for an attempt at a teenage life. Mainly, school. But when she is unable due to lack of family, she resorts to observing. But when spotting an odd family, there's more than just hello.
1. Me

Disclaimer: Ed and Jake ran up the hill to fetch the heart of Bella, Bells got knocked up, Eddie's the father, and Jacob went mental and bailed. Wait, why would I think of a story like that, that was all Stephanie Meyer. Pshaa!

**Ok, so here is my new story. Just to clear things up, I AM DISCONTINUING NIGHT OF ONE HUNDRED DARES!!!! Sorry, there will be more info later. For now I'm working on this story. I am a reader, writer and one of the top language students in my class so please, if there are any mistakes, it's the damned lack of Beta's! so if any betas are willing to help, please, I'm desparate! Thx! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Me

Were you ever the weird one in your class? No friends, bad grades, not even a bully target? Unfortunetly, I was that one. I was quiet, shy, _different_. Yet in a way, the most natural. Driven to find out who I realy was, I lost all social rank. I was, most like what humans realy were, animals. I always sat on all fours like an animal in gym, hands flat on the floor. I ran on all fours, like a feline animal, and I was _fast._ But on two legs I failed to walk across a flat surface. I always felt a call to the wild, and that was my retreat when I became a vampire. I have traveled over forest, desert, mountain, ocean, even in the antarctic. I know the world unlike any creature on this planet. Very seldom would I run into another vampire, but when I did, I would help in any way possible. Sure I've heared about the Volturi, but I never have, nor will meet them. And for a vey good reason. My power. I have, different, for lack of a better word, senses. I hear sight, feel sound, smell distances, and taste memories. Plus the all the natually enhanced vampire senses. I'm said freak you would shift away from in class. Although my power wasn't as strong as a vampires hightened senses, it was dulled, the equivalent of a human's ability to smell, hear, see or taste. But it was improving. On top of the senses, I can manipulate my skeletal system, slightly. Mind you, I've done that since I was human. I'm the kick-ass version of an animal. So you can see why I'd be wanted by the Volturi Ringmaster, Aro. I'm the freakshow, encore and finaly. However, I don't see my transformation, existence or power, for that matter, a curse. "Live your life as though today was your last day," was what my father used to say. Most vampires I've met scoff at this metaphore. I don't. Because I see joining the Volturi as ending your free life, and the Volturi would not let me exist without being in their ranks. I could be revealed at any minute. You see my dilema. So I am constantly traveling and studying. A pupil of nature, never to graduate. I am a preditor and prey. The very essence of wild. Freedom in an entity. By the way, my name's Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Bella.

So that was one of my shortest chapters ever. It was purely insight on Bella's life. I do intend on finishing this story, along with many other's in the future. A warning, I don't update often and have no beta. I am looking for a beta, and fans. I don't say "Review or I won't update," but I would greatly appreciate them. It may even speed up my updates, because then I have motivation. Zzzzzzz….. Boring…. I will have better endings in the future and be myself, but I wanted to get rid of all the formalities. All my stories now are dealing with my daily imaginations. WARNING: I am very creative! Things may seem unreal! You may have to wake up your brain! If you didn't realise this already, pay attention to class! Or at least pretend to! XD :P

**THNX**

** Lurves2write!**


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Dear SM,**

** I would like to own Twilight, if I don't have it; I will spontaneously combust, sincerely, a fan.**

**Dear Fan, here's a hose. Sincerely, SM.**

**Me: Damn…**

**Ok, so I haven't been on for a long time, and to my readers…*cricket*…*cricket*… I'm sorry; the last story is being discontinued because too many people have done many others like mine and if I did one, it would be copying in some form or another. Again I'm sincerely sorry. But… I will be having a contest starting when I have at least 20 reviews for Night of One Hundred Dares. The terms will be posted on my profile when I have that many reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Jump

Although I didn't see civilation often, I had the essentials. iPod, fake ID access, phone, the excess.

I lived for music, it controlled my mind and body when I wasn't hunting. Mainly when I studied.

I had taken to studying wildlife, so hunting animals was mandatory. Sure the humans smelled delicious, but the red eyes spooked the animals. So did my very presence, but I'd learned to control my outwards appearance.

Well, it would be a long journey, I could just go through the water, but I needed time to maul over what my story would be. I wanted to go to high school, bad. I wanted to be a carefree teenager for once.

Plus I couldn't get my precious iPod wet.

As I plugged my earbuds in and fastened them to my ears, I couldn't help but wonder, what would America be like when I get there? Brazil had taken its toll on me. No Internet service since 2000, it's been a long ten years.

I walked up to the base of a tree preparing to jump,

Up went go, grabbing a branch and flipping to the next tree.

I launched myself high above the canopy of the trees, scanning the vast expanse of geen that is the Amazon Rainforest. Feet before my head like an animal.

Jumping over the treetops, I felt so free. I back flipped two times just for the fun of it.

I leaped from tree to tree, launching myself to do a flip above the canopy once in a while. I was on my way home.

Ah, the smell of home. I'd made my way into the United States of America, and I just wanted to head home. My birthplace, particularly, what would be now known as, Forks. It was convenient too; it was always cloudy there.

Sigh…

I might as well start there.

4 hours and 24 minutes later I found myself in front of the Forks High School. Then a thought struck me, what do I do about parents, signing up, and introductions. Great, now I had to sulk outside of the place, invisible to humans and nothing but a shadow. I knew I should have just turned around and headed for the forest, but I couldn't. I wanted to be in the school so badly, I just sat myself in a tree, away from even a vampires view, and listened to the shapes of the students and school as the first bell ringed. I was lucky, it was a Tuesday; I got to watch the student body for 4 days in a row, giving me time to plan out what I would do. Goody. Now I was obsessed.

The day went by too quickly, though, I sat in patient silence. Waiting, for the next time I could see the strange interactions of the humans, I was constantly studying animals. Silly me. But maybe if I ever get into the school, I could know exactly what to do. I will stay here and study, but there was one particular group who seemed to catch my attention, but I could never hear what they would whisper to each other. That was one of the downsides of my power, it was dull like a human's, but it was getting stronger. I would be observing the school regularly, I was entranced. I must watch it, it's the closest thing I have to fitting in for once. Great, now I'm obsessed. At least I have time to think of a way to get into the school.

**Ok so that was my 'get things moving' chapter. I promise you that in the next chapters will be more eventful. By the way, I have more chapters coming up soon. Jacob ****will not be showing up in this story,**** neither will Renesmee (Duh…). Review plz! And I will send u a preview of chapters to come! THX! **XP


	3. Caught

**I!  
****DON'T!  
****OWN!  
****TWILIGHT!  
****  
WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?!?  
****I dot! Oh! I dot it, I don't own Twilight!**

Disclaimer: READY! OK!

**Sorry for the bad pun, and sorry I haven't been online for a while, I have a lot on my mind. Aaaaaanyway, I completed a baseline for the story, and I am trying to get it all out of my head. If there are any Beta's you know of, I would greatly appreciate a recommendation. This chapter is (hopefully) going to be longer than the last, so please be patient with my inexperience with fanfiction. This chapter is just to set the stage for the drama to come. Please enjoy it!**

**THNX!**

* * *

BPOV

I sighed as the sun sank on the day marking the fourth month of my say here, and my observations. I still had no solution as to my problem for getting into Forks High. Although I had taken an interest in the so-called "Cullen" family. They act almost like, like _me._This made me curious, and I longed to introduce myself, but, as fate had it, I was shy. One downside to being nature-tuned, I am as fleet-footed and skittish as a jackrabbit. Hunting was normal, no new nomads had been passing through, but I kept scenting other vampires nearby. I decided that I shouldn't seek them out, they may be on good terms with the Volturi, and I couldn't let them find me, not if I wanted to keep my freedom.

It was Monday, my favorite day of the week, the students came back, and I could see the Cullens, but that also troubled me. I was becoming attached to the students, and I couldn't let that happen. Not if I was to eventually become a student. The humans would be frightened if I slipped up exposing the knowledge I already had of their lives. There have been estranged humans that hunt down other humans just for the pleasure recorded in past newspapers.

I shivered, that was too close to my history. From what I was told by a few nomads, there was a ragtag group of nomads that, if there were less than their amount of members in the other party, they would force the others to join. Whether that was by killing the others or by blackmail I didn't know, but I was in no position to find out. The price on my head would be too high for my free will, so I would remain quiet, not associating myself with any other vampires if I could help it.

The students had left the school grounds, and the teachers had left just over an hour ago, but I knew the day was far from over. I smiled to myself, thinking of the previous week's nightly expedition. I had come across several teens enjoying their time together, most encounters unwanted by my heightened senses and my memory. This night was different though, many kids skipped, for a good reason too. I had been sunny all day, and most students wanted to enjoy the pleasant weather. Tonight would be a night for gatherings and outings in celebration for the wonderful day, for both teenager and adult alike. What wondered me the most, though, was the fact that the Cullens hadn't shown. It wouldn't have bothered me so much though, if they had skipped before today. When all the other students had skipped at least one day out of the whole time I was here, the Cullens hadn't skipped once, even on a day when there was no work and the teachers were practically begging the students to go home. It was strange, and that drove me to follow them home.

Leaping nimbly through the trees, I spotted the enormous Jeep that belonged to the one called Emmett, and riding inside appeared to be Rosalie, Emmett's partner. Driving just behind was another Cullen vehicle, Edward's Volvo. I noticed my fascination with Edward, and that scared me, more than anything, more than the Volturi, more than the nomads, and most of all, I couldn't bring myself to confront him. I was scared for _him._ While pondering my thoughts on Edward, I noticed Jasper and Alice in his car too.

Alice was eagerly telling something to Edward, I listened closer to hear what she was telling him. "I'm telling you Edward, I saw something, someone, and it has something to do with you!" she rushed out. Edward rolled his eyes and replied, sounding irritated, " Alice, you see one small thing that may not even involve anything major, and then make assumptions that so many things will happen. It's probably just another kid's attempt to flirt with me that goes wrong." That comment sparked something in me I had only felt in my human years, jealousy. That confused me, and I wanted to smack him for making me feel that way. I was coming undone by this simple boy who had no knowledge of my existence. I felt so many emotions within me, it was the one time in my entire existence that I had really felt truly like a teenager.

Just at that moment, as I was reeling from the overload of emotions, Jasper's head flicked to my direction. The speed of the movement baffled me, and I just barely had enough time to duck out if sight, even with my senses. Using my sound-sight, I focused on the car as they pulled over. Jasper got out to speak to Edward, and Emmett's Jeep followed suit. I could hear Jasper speaking quickly to the group, and could sound-see Jasper pointing in various directions. " I felt emotions, human emotions! Edward, can you hear anything?" Jasper whispered. Edward paused, and shook his head. The group began to disperse, and I sighed. With that tiny sound, all the heads of the group snapped up in my direction, and then they were gone.

I could feel them before I could hear them, tasting the movement of the air as the ground shifted. They were after me. It only took a moment, I could feel the familiar trembling in my back as my arms sank to the ground and my shoulders pulled back. In a heartbeat I was off, running at a speed no vampire could meet, as I was sure the Cullens were now. I could hear one of them catching up, and orders being given, I knew they were closing in. So I did what my instincts told me, I gave up myself to my senses. I could feel the earth under my hands, and began to shift my tailbone, elongating my body to better balance myself. And I jumped. I grabbed the first tree branch I could, throwing myself into the air and diving back into the trees much further than an ordinary vampire. I was sure now that the Cullens new I was not normal, I knew this because something changed. The group separated and branched off, trying to cut me off.

I halted in a tree next to a sleeping mountain lion, perching myself so I looked as one. My body language must have been appropriate, as the beast merely put it's head back down and made some room. I was grateful of my years studying animals. I watched as the party flashed by, and I was about to slump down, when I realized Alice stopped. She turned to my tree, with a stare like she was looking at stars. All to soon I heard one pair of footsteps stop. Then another, and another, soon all five footsteps had stopped, and were now headed towards me. I quickly realigned my skeletal structure and perched myself on a low branch. I was caught. As all the Cullens emerged from the trees, they gave a collective gasp at my stance. I would've too, if I hadn't already known my connection to animals.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper formed a protective semi-ring around the girls. I lightly sprang from the tree, slipping soundly onto the grass. Nothing but a whisper of wind as I rose from the ground, cocking my head slightly as I fully took in my pursuers. They were cautious, so they posed no threat, but what really surprised me was their eyes. They were like mine, gold. There was a moment of silence before before Emmett spoke up. "Who are you?" I gave a light smile, "I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**So, that was a better chapter now, wasn't it? I hope you review, and like the rest of the story. Once again sorry for the lack of Beta awsomeness, and i hope i can find one.**

**THNX!**

**Lurvez Ya!**


	4. Tension

**Disclaimer: I see London, I see France, how'd Ed get in Bella's pants? I'da kept that thing rated G (and then made an M version on the side)**

**Na, I'll just keep the stories on the risque T side; no lemons, just suggesting them (hehehe...). Now keep in mund Bella is thinking strictly logical thoughts so she may seem a tad descriptive, but it will change as she grows accustomed to living in society. Please enjoy this chapter and my new misc. story A Steady Hand To Hold!**

**Lurvez Ya!**

* * *

Tension

Warm, calming accents flooded the world around me, turning the sharp air into a lulling breeze. I had calmed down enough to enjoy the freedom of the night air, and for a moment it seemed as though a heavy weight had been taken off my shoulders, and there had been.

Now that the Cullen's knew I existed I could stop the observations that kept me at bay for so long. At that thought however, the moment of bliss I had disappeared seemingly as soon as it had come.

I was caught with no escape, and I just threw myself to the dogs. As they stared at me, shocked, I took in their appearance with my natural sight for the first time. They were beautiful and without a doubt from that alone, vampires. How I had not noticed this sooner baffled me, until I remembered the limits of my unique powers.

My inner dialogue lasted only a fraction of a second, the logical pieces filling themselves in almost before the entire thought was made; such was the way of a vampire. How these ones had not recovered as fast as I had confused me, it wasn't normal to me.

"Who are you?", Emmett blurted out.

_I _wasn't normal to _them_ it seemed.

"She just told you, idiot!" Alice quipped. I had to stifle a laugh at that, but it was just enough to turn the attention back to me.

They were cautious of me, I could tell that a mile away.

I must have been something of an oddity to them, a freak among freaks. I didn't bother me now though, what did bother me however, was the itch at the back of my throat growing into a steady and painful burn.

A sudden change in the wind brought the inviting scents of forest animals, and my recent chase brought on my hunger so quickly the change was unstoppable. In the midst of my lapse in control though, I forgot about my audience.

The Cullens changed too, they were surprised by my actions that seemed uncalled for. I didn't even think before I changed, it was so stupid of me!

Jasper took a fast defensive position, seemingly sensing my hunger, but it was pointless. I had already morphed by the time he was in front of me.

All it took was a quick and powerful kick to send me into the brush again.

I could hear the group behind me, and after one chase I had had enough, so instead of taking off again I decided to end this little game.

Hands over feet I located and killed the deer before the stunned vampires could reach me. Still drinking I watched all five of them circle in amazement and confusion. When I finished I morphed back to normal and got in a comfortable position on a low lying tree branch.

They all wore surprised expressions, but all seemed to be about a different thing. Rosalie looked mildly surprised, but I could see her tense jaw; she was jealous. Emmett was excited and was almost posed to jump at me, but his eyes gave away his real thought, they were slightly squinting; he was sizing me up.

Jasper was defensive still, but his relaxed brow and slightly raised head gave away his respect and admiration. Alice had welcoming and excited eyes, anxious to say something, but apprehensive about something; she was unsure.

Then there was Edward, he was a mess of emotions. He was very curious, I could see it in the way he bent forward, as if about to move. His head jutted forward and his brow raised, giving away his stunned attitude.

There was something off though, and with a quick check of the surroundings and the other Cullen's, it changed his whole stature. He was _breathing_, so quickly you would've thought he were human. It was a shallow pace, one that could only mean two things; he was scared or-

I cut my train of thought off, embarrassed for even considering that possibility. He was probably thinking about a mate, one of these four or another somewhere else. I would _not _pry into the private life of another being, no matter how attractive they were-

"_Stop it Bella!" _I chided myself, I couldn't leave the Cullen's without an answer for too long.

"Emmett if you want to fight, please consider what you're up against first." I drawled out smiling.

"Holy shit you know my name!" he managed to gasp out before everyone else laughed.

"Yes, and I know Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. By the way, how do you go to school without faculty finding out you have no parents?" I asked when the laughter had subsided, bringing on another stunned silence.

They explained a very interesting situation to me, interesting because they had a coven of over five. As it turned out they had two vampires that posed as parental figures, allowing them to pose as a family and live a semi-normal life.

Once they had finished explaining their situation and significant others (Edward didn't have one much to my delight), they turned expectantly to me.

I knew they wanted to hear my story, but I was hesitant and still adapted to the wild. I didn't know how to act around so many vampires, I had always been solitary and reserved. After a long pause however, I forced myself to cooperate, "I'm sure you're wondering what that was back there," I said referring to my morphing, "it has to do with my power, which I'm sure is from my human life."

"You can remember it?" asked Emmett, "The only thing I remembered after the change was my name and age, I don't know how Rosalie and Edward can remember so much!"

The Cullens' smiles faded once they saw my serious expression, I couldn't allow myself to be found out, not by the Volturi. Maybe this coven had no connection to them, but I couldn't take any chances.

"Do you all swear on your existence that you will not tell a single other, that you will keep what I am about to tell you a secret for eternity? If you can't agree to this, I will disappear within a second of your answer. If you are currently involved with the Volturi, the outcome will be the same as a no. You have three seconds to reply, you should also know I have a phenomenal ability to detect a lie. Decide now."

All but Rosalie agreed to stay quiet and once the others realized I would run at this they circled me, trapping me in a tight space. Years of training in the wild taught me how to get out of tricky situations, and whether the coven intended to threaten me or not I still fled.

I snarled before launching myself at Alice, and Jasper moved in front of me as I predicted, giving something to jump from. Once I was airborne I quickly scurried to the tops of the trees and morphed to accommodate my surroundings. I heard the five trying desperately to catch up and they soon found out they couldn't compare to my speed on foot, but they did find another way.

As I ran on all fours on the treetops I narrowly missed falling from a tree that suddenly lurched forward, and a quick assessment confirmed my suspicions, Emmett had thrown a stone at the trunk, causing it to fall. _Two can play at that game, _I thought.

I leaped to the forest floor and found the first stone I could. As I came up to it I pinpointed where the footfalls came from and flicked my hips around, spinning so powerfully I heard the rock smash into one of the Cullens.

After a few more miles of the chase the Cullens suddenly stopped, but they weren't giving up because they stopped uniformly, like they were being held back. I slowed down and stopped to rest in an old fox den, it was abandoned but it still masked my scent.

A faint sound carried on the breeze, it sounded like wind chimes and faded into a steady thrumming. It only took a minute to detect a heartbeat following the sound, no-it was in time with it, and it was headed my way!

Not wanting to scare off whatever was coming my way-as it was obviously something I'd never come across-I took a submissive stance.

The pounding grew nearer and with my extensive sight I could just make out it's form, but it was going so fast I could hardly tell what kind of animal it was. It was an animal of course, it was on four limbs I could tell that but that was about it, until I got a closer look.

It was massive, twice my size easily! I was just able to keep my panic from showing when I saw the slavering jowls and wide shoulder frame.

Poised to lunge in front of me was the largest and most fearsome wolf I'd ever seen.

* * *

**So my small change; Jacob will be in the story but I'll keep him an insignificant character (I'll save his drama for later). Let me know what you think and try to sneak in a pathetic, little misc. story if you have time!**

**Lurvez Ya!**


	5. Relax

Relax

Many years of solitary study had convinced me that I knew of every living thing out there, from the bottom of the deepest oceans to the high mountains in the Himalayas I knew every creature and how they lived, but this, this was new.

If I hadn't been in such a state from the encounter with the Cullens and my unfortunate overreaction I may have noticed the massive wolf before it noticed me.

I looked behind me and saw the Cullens lined up along a line, and my first thought was that they were cowards, not willing to help out someone they wanted to know about. Further observation proved that this was not the case, they wanted to help, they just couldn't.

A deep growl that reverberated through my whole chest brought my focus back to the beast still in front of me. My head cleared somewhat, and I forced myself to ignore the danger long enough to assess the wolf. I looked past the size and studied the more detailed attributes; soft fur in most places, oversized paws, teeth white with barely any wear at all. This all meant one thing. Big and scary was really just a teenager, still learning and.

I looked the wolf straight in the eye and smirked. Whatever it was it was intelligent and with intelligence comes emotion, one in particular. Fear.

The pup's eyes widened as I morphed. I could feel his eyes on my elongating tail, the fear was beginning to show in his eyes.

Mustering all of my remaining strength I morphed to create the most fearsome creature possible. My jaw pulled back, teeth grew long and to a point, and hand curled into malicious talons. I was putting on a show of a lifetime, or existence if it were put that way.

The wolf let out a hoarse howl and bolted out of the clearing. I relaxed and let my body fall into its normal state.

I turned to see the Cullens awestruck, seemingly forgetting their original chase. They knew what that beast was and I intended to know as well, Volturi be damned, "So, care to explain what that was?"

"Would you care to tell _us_ what _that_ was all about? What did you do?" Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears if it were possible.

"I can explain later, but first why don't we all calm down and see if we can't find a safer place to chat," I laughed out, " your place maybe, 'cause right now you're in mine." I gestured all around us.

The Cullens agreed and led the way, but it felt more like I was being taken prisoner because I had one edgy vampire on either side of me, keeping me from escaping perhaps.

I drifted over to Alice as we ran, "Why do you look so upset," I inquired, "you've obviously seen that thing back there before."

"It's not that it's complicated, I'll explain when we get to our home, you're going to love it I just know you will!" The others laughed lightly as though they were in on a secret, but at least it was an improvement in the atmosphere.

Since we were far more relaxed I got a much better look at them, before when I overreacted I wasn't able to see them as friends, or at least equals. Edward was very handsome, and I had yet to see his mate.

I had no sooner thought before their grand home came into view, and I must say I was shocked. I never thought that vampires could live so openly. School was one thing but a place where humans could come in and out was just so opposed to what I'd heard about other covens. This was a good sign though, their obvious vegetarian apatite-given away by their eyes-and permanent home showed that they were not in close contact with the Volturi.

Just as we reached the front door of their mansion, an attractive woman with light red hair came outside to greet her returning coven.

"Esme we have guests," Edward said warmly as he reached out to give the beautiful vampire a hug. Although I expected as much I felt a heavy sorrow wash over me. She must have been Edward's mate.

Although it was unfortunate, I couldn't let something so insignificant stop me from my real goal; school. I wanted to learn how humans learned, and this was my best shot at that. So I put on a brave face and tried to be as pleasant as I could be, "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you."

Just then a handsome man came out of the home and wrapped his arm protectively around Esme, he smiled and introduced himself as Carlisle, the adoptive father of the family. I almost laughed with relief when I put two and two together. Esme and Carlisle were mates, so Edward didn't have a mate!

I really should've waited because there was a small bit of doubt in my mind, but I was just too damn giddy to care!

Once we all settled in the Cullens' grand living room the curiosity came back, "So can anybody tell me what that thing was back there?" They all looked around anxiously, Carlisle looked at Edward and didn't answer until Edward nodded, "Those were werewolves, and you could be in danger from them."

I was confused to say the least, "Why, what can they do to me?"

"They can kill you, believe it or not. The only reason we're still alive here is because we made a treaty with them a long time ago, and because we feed off animal blood rather than human blood. Although it looks like you do too," Alice chirped, "You might stand a chance yet!"

"Then why am I in danger? What did I do to them?"

Edward spoke this time, "You crossed their border, they might think that you knew about it and crossed on purpose or just didn't care."

"Or your weird...monster thing you did back there, that could be it too...just saying..." Emmett laughed out nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think you have more to explain to us. What did you do back there?"

I sighed, I finally had to tell them. After all, they told me what I wanted to know, so it was only fair I give them something in return. "It's my power."

Half an hour later of questions, mainly from Carlisle I was fed up and asked to have a break for a few minutes.

Edward and Alice offered to stay with me and I gladly took the invitation. They were nice, and whatever their intentions were I didn't care at the moment, I was just glad to finally be around my kind.

If it weren't for my power and the Volturi I might've hoped to stay here, but that was impossible. Edward was going to make it so hard to leave, so hard that it would hurt.

I was ready to forget I even had the power. I was ready to forget about the Volturi. I was ready to forget about the wolves, but it would be impossible to miss the steady snarl of so many animals drawing closer and closer to the house.


End file.
